Weakness
by Awesome Dipsy
Summary: So this is my take on how Kurenai and Asuma got together. It takes place after the Naruto episode when they get beat up by the prisoners. I am really sucking at this summary, sorry about that. It is rated M do to the later chapters. Sorry for any mispelling!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of its wonderful characters

This story is rated M due to later chapters of the story

I am very sorry for any misspelled words or phrases

This story is in first person but it might change in parts as we get to the rated M parts!

I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1- weakness

"I'm sorry." Asuma's voice was just above a whisper

"Why?" I ask

"For not being able to protect you."  
"No one could've known all the prisoners would've escaped."

"It's not that," His eyes glued to the ceiling "you were hurt because I was too weak to protect you."

His eyes slowly meet mine, "you could've died because I wasn't strong enough, because I didn't think."

"But you did," I argued back "without you we would've all been worse of or even died!"

His eyes were still locked to mine

"Asuma, I will not watch you sit over there and beat yourself up for nothing you had control over. You did what you were trained to do which was to fight and protect us, and that's what you did." I gave a slight smile

"How bad are you hurt?" His eyes never leaving mine

"What, I'm fine, no need t-…"

Asuma cut in, "How bad are you hurt?"

"Some scrapes and bruises." I said

"What else?" his voice stayed the same tone

"A bruised hip and a couple of broken ribs. But really I am fine Asuma." I put on the brightest smile I could come up with

"How can you say that, you will be out for another 2 days at least!" His eyes all blazed up

"Asuma stop!"

"Every scrap and bruise I got was not your fault! It was because I, not you, was not fast enough to move in time, or strong enough to block the attack." I gave him the look of this is the end of the matter

He turned back to looking at the ceiling without a word. Soon no matter how hard I tried sleep took me.

(^*^)

Morning awoke me with the sounds of birds, almost making me forget the conversation me and Asuma had last night. Fear struck me as I looked over to find his bed empty, despite the protests of my creaking body I stumbled my way out into the hall. Quickly nurses helped me back into my room, and sat me down.

"Where is he?" I point to the empty bed

"Let's see," say the closest nurse to my left "Mr. Sarutobi left this morning."

"I have to go find him."

"You still have another 2 days, if not longer, your body still needs to heal." The nurse gave me a final smile then left

"Why did he leave?"

My mind raced for the answer, I couldn't think of any reason except of our conversation last night. I looked through the window of my room hoping that where ever he was, he wasn't doing something stupid because of me.

* * *

So this was the first chapter of the story!

Tell me what you guys think!

I already have the next chapter written, so if you liked chapter 1, you will like chapter 2 even better!

I like comments, the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Best wishes to all

Dipsy


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

Sorry it took so long for me to put the second chapter up

Sorry for any misspellings

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Away

The sound of the window opening awoke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes just in time to see a figure dart out. I rush to the window, my heart leaps when I see the figure standing under the street lamp.

"Asuma!" I want to scream but my voice is trapped in my throat

He turns his head and then disappears in a shower of leaves. I stand at the window looking out hoping he would come back. I shuffle back to my bed.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." The words of our last conversation echo through my mind

I was so lost in thought that I almost missed the note and flower sitting on my nightstand. I opened the note first. It read.

_I'm sorry. I'm leaving to train. I never not want to be able to protect someone I care about. Don't try and find me._

_-Asuma_

I put the note back onto the nightstand in total aw.

"Why is he doing this," trying to wrap my mind around what I just read "Why is he doing this because of me?"

Feeling not able to stand up anymore I sit down. I lie down and clench the red rose close to my chest.

"Asuma, be safe." Those are my last thoughts before I fall asleep

(^*^)

A sound stirs me from my sleep.

"Asuma" I whisper sitting straight up

"How are you this morning?" I see the nurses face

"Fine, can I leave yet." I say with a bit of edge in my voice

"Not tell tomorrow, and then you well still have to take it easy for a couple of days."

"Tomorrow," I think to myself "I need to find Asuma tomorrow."

The nurse leaves, I pull out the note. I re-read it again and again. The last sentence rings in my mind

"_Don't try and find me_."

"I have to find him,'' deciding that there was no other choice "Who would he talk to if he had a problem?"

That thought sent me through everyone's name I could think of finally one popped.

"Kakashi that's who he would talk to."

My mind was made up as soon as I got out I would go talk to Kakashi, pressing the note to my chest.

(^*^)

"Asuma!" I scream

"I'm sorry I was so weak." His eyes hazing over

"You are not, you never were weak." Tears flowing freely from my eyes

"If I was this wouldn't have happened." His eyes looking through me

"Asuma, please look at me." He's eyes slowly find mine

"You are the strongest man I know, and you are going to fight and you are going to make it because you are strong." Eyes still locked on mine

"You're beautiful you know," a slight smile slides across his face "I'll miss you."

"I love you Asuma."

"I lov…" His voice dies out before he can finish the words

A tap rustles me out of my dream.

"Asuma!" I shout

"Is everything ok?" The nurse stares at me wide-eyed

"Just a bad dream." My voice just above a mumble

"I thought you would be happy to know that you can leave today." She says with a smile

She didn't have to tell me twice, within 5 minutes I was walking out the door.

"I have to find Kakashi." Making my way across the village to his apartment

I knock on his door, a couple of seconds later a tall grey-haired man answers the door.

"Yo." Kakashi says

"Have you seen or heard from Asuma." Cutting right to the chase

"No, I haven't," Says with a weird look on his face "I did hear a rumor that he went off to train for a while."

"How long is awhile?" my voice shaking a little

"A couple of years."

My heart sank.

* * *

So what did you guys think of the second chapter?

I would love to hear more reviews than last time

I would like to say thank you to the one person that did review, you are the reason I'm still writing this story

Best wishes as always

Dipsy


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

Chapter 3- Found

The word hit me hard.

"What?" I manage to stammer out

"It's just a rumor though." He says with a shrug

I turn to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice comes from behind

"I need to find him." Turning back around

"Well," He starts "A good place to start would be talking to the Sixth."

"Thanks." I turn around again

"But, if you just barge in she'll just kick you out."

He was right I couldn't just walk in.

"But I have to get answers."

"Ok, Asuma probably didn't tell her where he was going, because he didn't want to be found. But maybe this will help."

I was about to ask what when a little pug appeared in front of my feet.

"Yo." Pakkun said

"Pakkun your mission is to lead her to Asuma, and return once you have found him."

With that last word Kakashi turned around and went back into his apartment.

"Don't forget to check in with the Sixth." A voice said form the door way

"Ready?" Pakkun said at my feet

"Yeah." I say after the dog

(ooo)

I lightly tap on the door.

"Yes." A stern womanly voice answers from behind the door

I push through.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the Sixth

"Did Asuma come and talk to you?" Cutting straight to it

"He did."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Slowly losing my patience

"No, he didn't tell me."

"I need to find him." I say turning to leave

"I told you I didn't know where he went; I didn't say I wouldn't let you find him."

I turn back to the desk.

"Your next mission is to find Asuma and bring him back," She said handing me a scroll "You have two weeks, if you can't do it by then, I'll send the ANBU to bring him back by force."

"Thank you." I say

(ooo)

"Can you start to find his trail?" I ask the waiting dog

"He did a good job of masking it, but I got a whiff over by the west gate."

"Good, let's go."

(ooo)

When we reached the gate, Pakkun set off trying to find the trail. After what seemed like forever his head shoot up.

"This way." He said running into the trees

I quickly follow

We ran in total silence, the only sound was our feet hitting the branches.

"Is the trail getting any stronger?" I ask

"He did a pretty good job of masking his scent, I can't tell." Pakkun said

Not long after, the sun started to set and Pakkun stopped on the ground.

"Why are we stopping?" landing a little ways away from him

"We need to rest, if you haven't noticed we have been running forever, and you just got out of the hospital." Pakkun said

"Ok." I murmur

I watch the pug bed down and I lean against a tree.

"Goodnight Asuma." I silently whisper to the air

(ooo)

At the first crack of dawn Pakkun and I head out. I was determined to find him today.

"Is the trail getting stronger?" I ask after a couple of hours

"A little bit, if I had to guess it would be about another day."  
"Great." I thought to myself

"If you don't mind me asking," the pug started "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"What?" I stammer out

"Are you two dating, or lovers, or something?" He says again

"No, just friends." A blush spreads across my face

"Just wondering." The pug says with an amused voice

We ran until night

"Let's stop here." Coming to a stop next to a cave

"But if he's close we should keep moving." Wanting to find him

"There are a lot of cliffs and holes in this area, it is easy to trip and fall, it's better for us to stop here and not die."

I walk into the cave and sit

"Where are you?" I wonder before I slip into a deep sleep

(ooo)

"Yo, Princess wake up."

"Asuma?" I ask

"Nope, but he is getting close."

He didn't need to tell me twice, within 5 minutes we were racing through the trees

"What are you going to do if he doesn't want to come back?"

"I don't know."

Pakkun was right, are last meeting ended with him leaving, I had to expect that he didn't want to see me, or come back.

(ooo)

By mid-day Pakkun had said that the trail had picked up.

"We are almost there." I kept telling myself

Pakkun suddenly dropped to the ground and stopped.

"Kakashi's orders were clear," Pakkun started "I am to lead you to Asuma and leave."

"What does that mean?" I ask

"It means this is where I stop, his trail leads to those rocks in the distance." Pointing with his paw

"Thank you Pakkun." I say to the dog

"No problem sweet cheeks."

Pakkun turned around and left

Once I get to the rocks I stop

"One more step and I'll see him." I think

"1, 2, 3." I take the last step

* * *

Yeah for chapter 3!

Sorry it took awhile

Chapter 4 is soon to come, and there might just be a bit of fluff

REVIEW please

Best Wishes,

Dipsy


End file.
